Horizontal rotary draw bending is a commonly employed method utilizing tube bending machines for bending and shaping metal pipes and tubing. Horizontal rotary draw bending machines typically include a bend die, a pressure die, and commonly also a wiper die for restraining the subject tubing in a particular orientation during the bending operation.
Generally, the wiper die is employed for holding tubing in tension, with the aim of preventing possible wrinkling or creasing of the tube wall due to the stress encountered during the operation. Proper setting of the wiper die, the wiper die's fore and aft position and angular orientation, i.e. rake angle, with respect to a bend die, is highly important to the quality of resultant bent tubing. Traditionally, however, wiper die set-up is an iterative trial and error process, which may lead to production inefficiencies, as well as result in damage to the wiper die itself.